Naruto, Master of Shadows
by Dezsair Mont'Ka
Summary: Naruto's had it with team 7, all he wanted, all he really wanted was a friend or two. Well if that's to much to ask, then he'd just have to make his own. M for safety and potential language.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue - Uzumaki OUT!

Summary: Naruto's had it with team 7, all he wanted, all he really wanted was a friend or two. Well if that's to much to ask, then he'd just have to make his own.

* * *

AN: First story! Just taking a swing at things with a fairly simple idea. Please review with feedback! Hopefully by the time I'm finished writing I'll have an idea on how to write a fan-fiction with some grade of proficiency.

"Italics" Represent inner Sakura for now.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, will you go to lunch with me?"

"...No"

"Sakura-chan! Will you go to lunch with me!?" As a response Naruto was punched in the face. This was a scene that was played out by team 7 almost every morning before team training, while they waited for their ever tardy Sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Today however, there would be a twist.

"... Sasuke?"

"Hn, what is it dobe?"

"Do you want to go to lunch with me?"

"NARUTO! How could you ask Sasuke-kun something like that!"

"N-n-not like that!" Too late, already another hit to the face. After getting back up Naruto looks to Sasuke, still expecting an answer.

"No."

"There! See dobe, Sasuke would never waste time with you when he could be spending time with his beautiful Sakura!" _"YATTA!"_

"He's not going with you either..."

"Yeah!... Well I'm sure he's just busy..." Sakura, now dejected needs something to take out her lack of self worth on, so she hits Naruto again... With some unexpected results. Results that would potentially change the future of the ninja world.

"FINE THEN! Seeing as neither of you ever want to be around me, or act like a team, or even try and be friends. I quit!" With this Naruto stormed off to the Hokage tower. Presumably to resign.

As the two Genin remained, shocked and awed in the training ground, Kakashi shunshined into the field with a wave.

"Um... Did I miss something?"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning

AN: Second chapter! Wasn't going to put this up tonight but a couple reviews motivated me to put it up. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"Jiji I quit" Was all Naruto had so say after storming into the Hokage's office.

"Naruto... You can't just quit. What about your team? What about your dream of becoming Hokage?" The wise old man questioned, sure that this was just the over reaction of a child.

"I don't care about my team! They've done nothing but put me down and act better then me since we started, Kakashi's alright but even then, all he ever does is prattle on about team work and teach Sasuke whatever he wants! I'm the only one willing to act like a team. Sakura just follows Sasuke around like a lost puppy, Sasuke just wants to do everything on his own, and whenever I try and do anything Sasuke just ignores me while Sakura punds me into the dirt! And I'll still become Hokage! I'll find a way! Believe it!"

"Naruto... I'm truly sorry, I didn't realize how bad things were. However, you can't quit being a ninja. It's simply not allowed, even if you resign you're just taking yourself off the active roster, you can still be re-activated and called for a mission at any time. Other then that, the only option is to desert, and if you do that the hunter-nin will chase you for the rest of your life, and you will be named a criminal to Konohagakure no Sato." It saddened Sarutobi deeply that I child would be treated this way, but there was truly nothing he could do, as Hokage he was bound by law.

"Then... I'll do that." Naruto wasn't happy, but if this was his only option then so be it.

"Alright then Naruto... Just fill out these forms and you'll be removed from the active ninja roster."

* * *

Later with Sarutobi

"Get Hatake Kakashi in here now! I don't mean in two hours or whenever else he deems it convenient I mean within the next minute!" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, named by his enemies Kami no Shinobi (God of Ninja) for his unmatched abilities, was furious.

"Yes Hokage-Sama" One of his ANBU complied immediately, knowing full well not to stand in the way of the professor's furry. Within a moment the ANBU had returned with a startled looking Kakashi.

"Kakashi, tell me. Why is it that Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konoha, came into my office earlier today to resign from team 7, do to abusive teammates and poor team dynamics?" The professor asked calmly.

"Well... There simply wasn't much to be done... The team only passed my original test because of pressure from the council. The team dynamics were never there, and they couldn't be forced. I had no idea Naruto would explode the way he did..." Kakashi replied meekly.

"Yes well, it happened already, and now team 7 is no more."

"What? Hokage-Sama, I still have two students to teach, surely we could find a replacnement genin to fill the extra slot?

"I'm sure we could, but I'm not inclined to. I lied to Naruto to keep him in the program and hopefuly find him a better team one day. However, I'm going to suggest that Sakura be put back into the academy, and as for Sasuke, he can undergo a psych evaluation. Provided he passes, he may remain in the ninja program, but he'll be added to an older team of genin that are short a member. You can either remain a Jounin, or return to ANBU. The choice is yours." Was Sarutobi's stern response.

"Yes Hokage-Sama... I believe I'll remain a Jounin. May I take my leave?"

"You may."

* * *

Naruto's Apartment

After returning to his apartment, finding that he now had lot of time, he began to clean well he organized his thoughts. What would he do now that he wasn't an active ninja? How would he pay his rent? How would he eat? To top it off, he has no more friends then he did the day before. Deciding cleaning was to much work, he summoned a shadow clone, which immediately set to work cleaning, knowing the purpose of it's creation. With this taken care of, Naruto decided to lay down for a nap and sleep on things. What was a 12 year old to do with life now?

* * *

About and hour later, the clone he had set to clean things woke him up with a nudge.

"Everything clean other then the sheets you're laying on, so I guess I'm done now?" The clone questioned simply.

Still in the process of waking up, and still thinking about his problems, sleep having not helped much at all, Naruto was slow to respond. After opening his eyes and looking at the clone questioningly, he was struck with a revelation, who needs friends when there was an infinite number of him? Sure it wouldn't be quiet the same, but it was a start!

"Actually... Would you like to play a game of cards or something?" Naruto(a) asked almost shyly, wondering how stupid it was to be shy asking himself to play cards.

"Um, sure thing boss, I'll find some cards and set up on the table in the other room." Naruto(b) replied, slightly confused. Normally with clones it was do one thing, get dispelled, it was kinda ungrateful, but that was the life they lived.

After Naruto(a) got dressed and got into the living room, they started playing cards. Just a simple game of go fish to pass the time. After a period of silence, Naruto(a) started uo a conversation.

"So, what's it like being a clone?"

"Not so different from being you, except I know I'm a clone and that I don't have as much chakra as you, and I'm not as resilient. It makes it kinda freeing though, like i don't have to worry about anything because at the end of the day I'm gone anyways. Do you have any two's?"

"Go fish. Isn't that sorta sad though? Knowing that you'll only live a few hours at most? Do you have any sixes?"

"Yeah, here you go. It would be, but at the same time, I have all your memories, and I know that I'll probably make you life better in some way. And if I do that it makes my life better in a way, and all the future me's lives better. It's confusing, but that's how it is being a clone. Sorta a one for all thing you know? Any kings?"

"Yeah, here. Well, I'm glad you're not sad or anything. How would you like to have dinner? As a bit of a treat? Do you have any jacks?"

"Go fish. Yeah dinner would be nice. Ramen?"

"Of course!"

So the Narutos had dinner, a rare treat which the clone enjoyed. After dinner the clone dispelled. Before going to bed, on hunch Naruto checked the clones hand before putting the cards away. There was a jack in the hand. Dismissing it for just knowing himself to well, Naruto went to bed, knowing that tomorrow he'd have to sort out his life.


End file.
